NOT News Worthy
by Meemerdd
Summary: When a freak fire causes a new horse to come to Horseland, a large amount of confusion. But, all this new horse wants is his rider back. Will he beaable to pull himself together? Will his rider make it out alive? Will he be able to stay? What will happen next? Focusing more on the horses! Hope you like it!


**Disclaimer::  
Horseland doesn't belong to me, obviously, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if it did now would I?  
This story on the other hand, is mine, all mine, mwahahaha.**

_"The barn!" It was a shout from one of the stable hands, as he fled the burning barn. Cheyenne's head whipped away from the fence, to see the barn going up into flames. Smoke rising into the darkening sky. "Exousia!" She ran as fast as she could manage into the burning barn.  
Past her father who was calling nine-one-one, when he saw her, he had no choice but to shout. "Cheyenne! Come back!"_

"They won't make it in time, I can't lose him." Cheyenne muttered, darting into the flames, straight for Exousia's stall. Adrenaline had taken over, and she wasn't thinking straight anymore, assuming this was the only choice. She could never let him die.

The smoke was blocking her vision, everything seemed to be fuzzy, as she began to cough. But, the exact worried winnie of her stallion helped her find the lock, the door was burning up. She started unlocking the stable door, despite the fact it was giving her a worse burn then the ones already lacing her arms legs and torso, even a few made it to her face even. She opened up the door, noticing the fire haven't yet made it to him, she collapsed on the ground, knowing he could get out safely with the tougher horse skin. Exousia took the edge of Cheyenne's shirt, trying to lift her high enough that he could carry her through the flames with him. She would die if dragged through the flames, he could tell that much. Setting her down, one thing he knew was he wasn't going to leave her.

When the firemen had reached them, he had suffered enough smoke inhalation that he also was on the verge of passing out. But he came out with them, watching his limp rider the whole way, tell she was loaded up, and hooked up to a tank of oxygen, they gave him a little fresh oxygen too. Before he looked at the ground. "I just hope she's alright." The Irish Connemara horse muttered to himself.

~~

"For awhile, there will be a new horse staying here, though I believe he's staying, unless, his rider dies." Will informed them, as the brand new pick-up truck and horse trailer came pulling up.

"Just a horse? What happened to the rider?" Bailey asked, turning his head to the side.

"Is this the same horse from the fire on the news recently." Alma asked, while Will just nodded his head. "Poor girl, I heard she got it bad."

"What happened? Did they say?" Molly had to ask, she hadn't seen the news report, actually, most of them hadn't for that matter.

"Ce, they did, the girl was so afraid of losing her horse, she ran into the fire before anyone showed up!" Alma was putting so much emphasis on the story. "She got really bad burns saving the horse, along with the smoke inhalation, even the doctors aren't sure neither she'll survive this one or not. Her horse didn't leave the barn though, not tell someone came in to carry his rider out. Got himself a little bit of smoke problems too."

"That sounds terrible!" Sarah pipped in.

"Probably just a ploy to get more attention for her and her horse," Chloe muttered, sitting atop one of the fences and checking her fingernails over.

"Yeah, that horse probably can't even make a double jump, so she can win by sympathy." Zoey added, as the two began to giggle.

"Anyways, the fresh air should help our little stallion out." With Will's last words, the trailer had stopped and opened, a white stallion slowly stepping out. White, except for the red orange of his mane, stripped with white highlights. His halter was scarlet red, as Will took a hold of it, leading the horse into an open stall. "Exousia, make yourself at home, no need to worry."

As Will left, Exousia shook his head. "No need to worry? Is he crazy? I haven't seen my rider sense the fire!" He winnied, before looking down. His Irish accent was aparient every time he spoke, "I have all the reason in the world to worry."

"Are you alright? You seem really worried." Calipso looked over at him.

"No! My rider, Cheyenne, I haven't seen her, mot sense she saved my life!" Exousia snapped, before looking away, "sorry, it's just... She might die, then they'll sell me, and expect me to act like nothing happened."

"You've got to have faith in your rider, she'll probably be fine, when you get injured. She has faith you'll recover, right?" Calipso was hoping to prove h a point with that.

"I guess she always has had faith in me." Exousia looked up, feeling a little better now.

**A/N::  
I usually write more, this was more of an introduction, for me, into some of the characters.**


End file.
